Daisuki
by 3kawaiikuroikuma3
Summary: Sebuah buku nonfiksi pemberian mikorin menjadikan sakura chiyo berharap banyak, nozaki semakin peduli padanya. Namun, disaat itulah sakura sadar. Itu semua bohong! Fanfict yg didedikasikan untuk event #Giveawayharibuku-nya Ambu Dian :3


Daisuki

NozaSaku

Gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun

Summary : Sebuah buku nonfiksi pemberian mikorin menjadikan sakura chiyo berharap banyak, nozaki semakin peduli padanya. Namun, disaat itulah sakura sadar. Itu semua bohong!

"N-Nozaki-kun!" jerit gadis berseragam SMA itu menggema di koridor kelas yang terlihat sepi. Hari mulai senja, semua murid telah melesat pergi ke gerbang untuk pulang. Kecuali sebagian murid yang ditunjuk untuk anggota panitia, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rancangan untuk pesta sekolah, mengadakan rapat. Pemuda yang dipanggil Nozaki menoleh, wajah tanpa ekspresinya terlihat jelas oleh samara cahaya di senja hari. Sakura chiyo menghampiri dengan langkah terburu. Tampak kepayahan mengejar langkah panjang sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam itu.

"A-anoo, kita ke gerbang utama bareng ya?" ucap Sakura dengan ragu, pipinya dihiasi semburat merah. Nozaki hanya terdiam sesaat, tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Terserah kau saja." Tanggap pemuda itu kemudian, lalu berjalan kembali. Kali ini lebih pelan, mensejajarkan dengan gadis disampingnya,sakura.

"A-arigatou."

Tak ada percakapan sampai gerbang sekolah. Nozaki dengan santai mendekati sepedanya lalu menaikinya.

"kita bareng sampai sini kan?" tanya Nozaki sembari bersiap mengayuh sepeda. Sakura menoleh, lalu mengangguk ragu. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia ingin berjalan dengan sang pemuda lebih lama.

"hati-hati,nozaki-kun" ucap gadis berambut orange dengan pita bercorak manis itu, ia melambai sebentar. Meskipun nozaki samasekali tak meresponnya. Pemuda itu dengan ekspresi datarnya melesat pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas, dia telah sering diabaikan oleh nozaki. Namun, lagi-lagi ia menyapanya, berharap agar nozaki peduli.

"kenapa aku bisa suka Nozaki-kun sih? Padahal…dia cuek." Keluhnya, lalu berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan aspal menuju rumahnya.

Sakura akan menjadi pendiam jika ada beban di pikirannya. Seperti sekarang, gadis tampak tak minat buka mulut saat seorang pemuda berambut merah melambaikan tangannya riang, lalu menyeretnya ke café.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" pemuda yang menyeretnya tadi mulai bosan dengan kebungkaman sang gadis.

"tidak" jawab sakura kemudian lalu kembali mendesah lelah.

"Apanya yang tidak jika sedari tadi kau mendesah malas begitu." Rutuk Mikorin, pemuda berambut merah itu sebal, tangannya tampak bosan memainkan sedotan minuman yang dipesannya. Sakura menghela nafas, lalu menatap langsung mata temannya itu tajam.

"aku berfikir, kenapa nozaki-kun tidak menyukaiku? Padahal aku sudah dekat dengannya. Kau tahu kan bahkan kami sempat membuat komik serial berdua." Ungkap gadis itu akhirnya. Mikorin terdiam sejenak, lalu ikut menghela nafas.

"sudah kuduga kau menyukai Nozaki." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"kau jangan menyerah Sakura."

"Ya, tentu saja. Arigatou, Mikorin."

Hening. Keduanya saling terpaku dengan pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya…

"OH BAKA!" jeritan tertahan Mikorin membuat Sakura sontak membelalakkan matanya,terkejut.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu cepat, tampak cemas dan , mikorin hanya menunjukan cengiran anehnya, pipinya merona.

"tadi aku ke toko buku. Kau tahu kan,hari ini semua toko buku memberi diskon yang 'berlebihan' " jawab mikorin dengan kedipan matanya yang sukses membuat sakura sweatdropped. Pemuda ini kadang over pede di salah waktu.

"Dan… " melihat seringaian temannya, Sakura menahan nafas. Tampak sangat penasaran.

"TAARAA!" jantungnya hampir jatuh karena suara keras mikorin dan matanya melotot mendapati sampul buku berwarna merah dengan gambar dua hati di ikat satu pita, tepat di depan wajah cantiknya.

"aku mendapat bonus ini. Hehe"

"bonus?"

"yupps. Sebenanya.. tadi aku membeli majalah untuk inspirasi komik nanti. Tapi malah diberi bonus buku nonfiksi." Mikorin mengangkat bahunya, lalu menyodorkan buku yang barusan ditunjukkannya pada sakura.

"Daisuki. Ciri-ciri seseorang yang menyimpan perasaan padamu." Gumam sakura membacakan judul buku itu, sesaat dahinya mengerut.

"apa hubungannya buku ini denganku?" tanyanya kemudian. Mikorin menujukkan fose berfikir sejenak, lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"baca saja dulu. Siapa tahu ciri-ciri nozaki padamu ada ditulis." Jelas pemuda itu cepat. Matanya sesekali menatap sakura menggoda.

"siapa tahu nozaki si wajah datar itu sebenarnya menyukaimu." Bisikkan mikorin membuat pipi sakura merah padam. Namun, mata gadis itu berbinar.

"O-oke deh. A-aku akan membacanya." Ucap sakura dengan nada ragu, namun tangannya menggenggam erat buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu. Seolah mengharapkan sesuatu yang ditulis disana.

**"pikirkan apa saja yang pernah dia lakukan padamu.."**

**"apa pernah dia mengajakmu makan?"**

**"apa pernah mengajakmu nonton atau nonton bersama?"**

**"seringkah dia tersenyum lembut padamu?"**

**"atau.. kau menyadari tatapannya yang penuh arti?"**

**"dan, apa dia selalu menyapamu duluan?"**

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya menyipit, hatinya mencelos. Dari semua pertanyaan yang tertulis di buku,tak ada satupun yang cocok dengan sikap nozaki padanya. Perlahan tangannya membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

**"bisa saja tatapan dingin itu berbalik dengan perasaannya..ego lelaki kadang sangat menyeramkan.."**

Sebuah senyuman tertarik, pipi gadis itu lagi-lagi merona.

"semoga saja nozaki-kun begitu.." harapnya. Lalu membaca lembaran lain.

**"disaat kau mengejarnya, dan dia berhenti cepat dengan wajah terkejutnya, dia berdebar melihatmu…"**

"ah,aku sering mengalaminya dengan nozaki-kun.."

**"kesamaan hobi dan kesukaan akan mengantarkanmu untuk mendekati hatinya loh.."**

Saat ini,gadis itu sudah berguling-guling di kasurnya, memeluk buku merah itu erat dengan menjeritkan nama nozaki. Sakra tersenyum lebar, harapannya yang sempat kabur kembali lagi. Sesaat, ia lirik jam dinding. Sudah larut malam. Ia harus tidur.

"oh buku-chan nanti akan membacamu lagi.."kecupan ia daratkan kepada sampul buku itu. Lalu menarik selimutnya. Senyumannya tak hilang sampai ia terlelap.

"oyasuminasai,nozaki-kun.."

Sakura melangkah dengan semangat, sesekali gadis itu bersenandung ria. Wajah cantiknya berseri dan matanya kian berbinar saat mendapati pemuda berambut hitam tengah berjalan gontai tak jauh darinya

"N-nozaki-kunnnn!" panggilnya riang lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya mendekati pemuda yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya

"tunggu sebentar!"tangan mungilnya mencengkram cepat seragam pemuda yang dipanggil nozaki itu

"ada apa sih, sakura?" tanyanya malas, namun ekspresi datar tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

"disaat dia menampakkan wajah datar. Bukan berarti dia tak tertarik apadamu.."

Kata yang tertulis rapi di buku yang semalam dibacanya, menyapa ingatan. Sakura menahan nafas,

"mungkin nozaki-kun begitu.." batinnya. Gadis berambut orange itu terdiam sejenak sukses membuat nozaki menghela nafas.

"yasudah, aku pergi." Nozaki berbalik lalu berjalan lagi. Namun lagi-lagi tangan sakura menahannya.

"nanti kita pulang bareng ya?" ajak gadis itu cepat, wajahnya merah padam.

"terserah kau saja." Tanggap nozaki akhirnya, lalu berlalu tanpa menoleh lagi.

"saat dia tak keberatan dengan ajakanmu, berarti dia mulai peduli padamu."

Kata dibuku itu seolah mengerti dirinya, sakura menjerit girang. Mungkin nozaki mulai peduli.

"pameran itu diadakan seminggu lagi, jadi aku harap kalian menyelesaikan proyeknya cepat." Jelas hori,sang ketua panitia tegas. Namun anggotanya tampak tak memperhatikan

**"kau harus menunjukkan ketertarikanmu padanya, agar dia menyadari perasaanmu.."**

Sakura terkekeh sendiri, gadis menyempatkan diri untuk membaca kembali buku bersampul merah itu. Pipinya merona.

**"menaklukkan lelaki jutek memang sangat menyenangkan.."**

Kali ini, gadis itusudah berada di 'alam' yang berbeda gegara isi buku itu. Tak menyadari tatapan tajamdari pemuda berwajah datar yang duduk diseberangnya.

"aku akan menaklukkanmu,nozaki-kun.." bisiknya tampak seketika, dia melonjak kaget.

"SAKURAA CHIYO SERIUSLAHH!" teriakan sang ketua panitia membuatnya bungkam gadis itu tampak tersenyum, sekilas ia tatap nozaki yang tampak serius menggambar untuk dekorasi pesta nanti.

"gomeen.. aku akan serius sekarang." Ucap sakura kemudian, Hori menghela nafas. Sedangkan yang lainnya tak meraa terganggu.

"aku menunggu sore nanti." Batin itu lagi, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hori yang tengah menjelaskan rancangan proyek.

Sore mulai menyapa gedung sekolah yang masih ramai itu. Murid yang termasuk anggota panitia pesta sekolah berhambur keluar ruangan.

"N-nozaki-kunn!" lagi-lagi panggilan itu menyapa telinga nozaki. Pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah datarnya.

"jadi kan pulang bareng?" tanya sakura berbinar, nozaki mengangkat bahunya enteng.

"terserah kau saja." nozaki berbalik santai, perlahan tangan sakura melingkari lengannya, gadis itu tampak ragu. namun, nozaki tampak tak keberatan.

**"saat kau menyentuhnya, dia sama sekali tak keberatan kan? itulah ciri yang lainnya."**

Keduanya tampak berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, sesampainya di gerbang, nozaki menuntun sepedanya santai.

"naiklah." Ucap pemuda itu datar.

"kau akan mengantarku?" sakura hampir menjerit girang, lalu menaiki boncengan sepeda nozaki.

**"dia yang menyimpan perasaan padamu adalah dia yang tak keberatan bersamamu.."**

Dengan ragu, sakura melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu. Dan nozaki lagi-lagi tampak tak keberatan. Sakura chiyo tersenyum malu saat sepeda nozaki menyusuri jalanan yang ramai.

"kita seperti berpacaran.." gumam gadis itu malu.

**"dia yang menyukaimu tak keberatan membawamu ketempat yang ramai.."**

Dan sakura akan mengingatnya, sore itu adalah sore terindah..

.

.

.

.

Sakura Chiyo semakin percaya diri dengan perasaannya terhadap nozaki. karena setelah kejadian nozaki memboncengnya sampai di rumahnya itu, keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. bahkan nozaki sempat mengajaknya makan siang saat selesai rapat panitia, lalu jika sakura mengajak untuk pulang bersama lagi. dan yang lebih mengejutkan, nozaki menjadi selalu tersenyum padanya. meskipun ya,, wajah datarnya tetap mendominasi ekspresinya.

**"jika semua sikapnya seperti mencerminkan perasaan dia, cobalah kau ungkapkan perasaanmu.."**

sakura membaca lantang lembaran terakhir buku itu. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya berdebar,pipinya merona. Otaknya tampak membayangkan bagaimana jika ia mengungkapkannya besok, saat pesta sekolah berlangsung.

**"jangan takut ditolak, kau yakin dia menyukaimu kan?"**

Pertanyaan di buku itu membuatnya menahan nafas, sakura harus mengungkapkan perasaanya pada nozaki. Setidaknya pemuda itu harus mengeahui perasaanya.

"N-Nozaki-kun…" bisiknya lirih, lalu menyalakan lampu , sakura harus mengungkapkannya. Ia sudah yakin akan hal itu.

.

.

"KYAAA sakura chiyo kau cantik sekali..!" teriakan teman-teman sekelasnya membuat gadis berambut orange itu menunduk malu. Hari ini pesta sekolah yang selalu diadakan setiap akhir semester itu mengubah penampilannya. Sakura chiyo tampak sangat berbeda dengan long dress berwarna hijau daun dengan blazer hijau muda. Rambutnya yang biasa di ikat dengan jepit pita menjadi digerai dengan poni panjang menjuntai di sisi wajahnya. Sedikit polesan make up membuat wajah cantiknya sedikit berwarna.

"Sakura.." dan seketika dunianya seakan berhenti kala mendengar suara bariton seorang pemuda. Dengan ragu, sakura menoleh.

"N-nozaki-kun.." bisiknya lirih, namun hatinya berdebar.

"ikutlah denganku. Kita ke ruang drama untuk mengatur dekorasi." Nozaki menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya tetap datar. Namun, entah kenapa sakura menganggwajah nozaki sangatlah tampan. pemuda itu tak memakai kostum apapun, hanya memakaikan seragam seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah.."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di koridor kelas yang ramai, sebagian murid disana menatap keduanya heran –karena nozaki biasanya berjalan sendiri-

"N-nozaki-kun," sakura memberanikan diri memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"ini saatnya.." batin gadis itu yakin.

Sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya saat keduanya sampai di depan pintu ruang drama. Wajah pemuda itu tampak menunggu ucapan sakura selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya… itu.. aku…"

"Ya?" sakura tak tahu wajahnya semerah apa sekarang, hatinya kian menggila. Terjadi keheningan sesaat, nozaki tampak sabar menunggu sakura buka mulut lagi.

"sakura—"

"NOZAKI-KUN.. AKU MENYUKAIMU!" sakura tak menyadari ungkapannya akan selancar ini, sekilas ia melirik nozaki yang mematung.

"aku juga menyukaimu,sakura.." sela nozaki akhirnya, lalu berbalik.

"benarkah?" mata sakura berbinar. Hatinya melonjak girang.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya aku menyukai gambar-gambarmu.. kau tahu? Komik serial kita menjadi terkenal. Dan ah, maaf aku baru mengatakannya.."

"eh?"

Sakura merasakan hatinya mencelos, lututnya lemas, Ekspresi wajahnya entah bagaimana.

"begitu ya…" tanggap sakura akhirnya, nozaki mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, ayo cepat. Kau lama sekali.." nozaki menyeret sakura kedalam, tak peduli wajah gadis itu yang kian suram. Matanya tampak menahan airmata. tak menyangka bahwa ungkapan cintanya akan berakhir dengan cepat.

**"Setidaknya, kau menyukainya.. dan dia tampak menyukaimu kan?"-Daisuki**

"KYAAA NOZAKI-KUNNNN!" Batin gadis itu terguncang oleh luka, sakura yakin sepulang nanti ia akan membakar buku merah itu.

~FIN~

-kawaii-chan-


End file.
